


Maybe I do.

by TheBabblingWriter



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Cute, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Gender Neutral, M/M, Sonny is adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 13:59:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8535880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBabblingWriter/pseuds/TheBabblingWriter
Summary: Carisi stops by his co-workers apartment uninvited. It ends with pizza and a movie, oh and a confession.





	

**Author's Note:**

> No real plot, just something cute. Enjoy!

Saturday nights were a godsend, if not a little lonely. You spent all week at work and so the quiet on your days off was a little jarring. It was 8pm and night had fallen quickly thanks to the Winter season. 

You flicked through a couple of TV channels before turning it off and lying there. Maybe you should just go to sleep. The noise your stomach made refuted that idea. Glancing over at the kitchen, you decided it was too far and you really couldn’t be bothered.

Unsure of how long you lay there, the only thing that knocked you out of your thoughts was a few knocks at the door.

You poked your head up and looked at the door, hoping if you thought hard enough, it would open on its own. With a sigh, you stood up and walked over, confused because you were sure you hadn’t invited anyone over.

You opened the door and looked at the person stood in the hallway.

“Hi” he said sheepishly.

“Carisi, how did you even-” You cut yourself off and looked at him.

“I’m a detective.” He grinned at you and you just gave him a look.

“Uh, I asked Rollins, and then I googled it.” He finally told you.

You shook your head and leant against the door frame.

“Why are you here Carisi?”

“I dunno, I’m not even sure why I’m here, I’m just gonna go.” You grabbed his arm as he went to walk away and pulled him inside, closing the door behind you.

He seemed surprised but shook it off by looking around your place.

“It’s nice, I like it.” He told you, taking off his coat and shoes.

“Thanks, I decorated it just for you.” You sassed, walking into the kitchen. “You hungry?”

Yeah, you wanna order pizza?”

You nodded. “Sure.”

After the two of you had decided on a pizza, you went into the living room and tried to choose a movie.

“No, Carisi.”

“C’mon.”

“No.”

“Please?”

“Carisi-”

“It’s a classic.”

“Oh for the love of- fine.”

Carisi’s face brightened as he clicked the movie.

“I can’t believe you didn’t want to watch Footloose.”

Your reply was cut off by the sound of the door. Carisi paused the movie and ran to grab the pizza while you grabbed 2 more beers for the both of you.

When you got back to the living room, he’d already opened the pizza box and was munching on a slice. You sat down and handed him a beer, twisting the cap on yours before reaching for a slice.

* * *

As the film ended, you reached over for the last slice of pizza when you realised that Sonny had put the box on the coffee table near him.

“Hey Carisi, can you pass me the last slice.” He looked over at you and then the box and shook his head, smiling.

“C’mon.”

“Nope.”

You moved forward, reaching to grab it but Sonny grabbed the box and held it above his head, where you were unable to reach unless you stood up, which would’ve ended badly considering your legs were so tangled in the blanket you couldn’t get out if you wanted to.

“Sonny, please.”

He stopped and looked at you.

“What?”

“That’s the first time you’ve ever called me Sonny.” He said.

“It is?” You thought back, realising that he was right.

“Huh.” He handed you the pizza box which you took suspiciously. He seemed to be smiling at you, softly. The look in his eyes was one you couldn’t place.

“Why’re you looking at me like that?” You asked, trying to ignore the light blush that spread over his cheeks and down his neck.

“Like what?”

“Like… I dunno, like you adore me or something.”

“Maybe I do.” He said quickly.

You were speechless. You had a little bit of a crush on him. He was attractive and sweet, so of course it would happen but you’d always put it off as just that, a crush, nothing that would ever go further than visual appreciation.

But as you sat there now, replaying his words in your head, you realised that you couldn’t just brush this aside. You didn’t want to.

Just as Carisi was starting to feel uncomfortable, you settled back into your spot, only a little closer and allowed your head to rest on his shoulder.

He tensed for a second before hesitantly moving his arm around your shoulders, causing you face to rest on his chest instead. 

“You’re not so bad yourself Sonny.” You told him quietly before biting into your slice.

  
  
  



End file.
